The present invention relates generally to the field of the treatment of aortic occlusive disease and in particular, to an improved stent and method for treating aortic occlusive disease in or around the intersection of the aorta and attendant arteries such as the renal arteries.
According to the prior art, aortic disease is often treated by surgical techniques involving the use of stents and grafts. For example, it is well known in the art to interpose within the stenotic portion of an artery a stent, whether made of stainless steel or other materials, capable of being balloon-expandable for strengthening the walls of a stenotic or occluded artery. Similarly, it is also well known in the prior art to use a graft to repair highly damaged portions of, for example, the aorta or other arteries thereby ensuring blood flow and reducing the risk of an aneurysm or rupture. The grafts, hollow tubes comprised of material such as dacron, are normally inserted within the walls of a damaged artery and can be sewn into position or expanded through the use of a stented balloon catheter.
A more severe problem occurs when it is necessary to use a graft at or around the intersection of a major artery (e.g., the aorta) with intersecting arteries (e.g., the renal arteries, carotid or brachiocephalic artery). While the graft is clearly required to strengthened and ensure the flow of blood through, for example, the aorta, the use of a graft effectively seals or blocks off the blood flow to the kidneys or cerebral circulation. Accordingly, it is often times impossible or impractical to use a graft to treat aortic disease at or around the intersection of the aorta and other arteries. Instead, a surgeon must attempt to repair the weakened walls of such artery using other surgical techniques having high failure rates and limited success.
The present invention solves the problem in the prior art by providing a graft and improved stent for use therewith and a method for treating aortic [occlusive] disease through the use of grafts at or around an intersection point.